Harem-verse: Gravity falls
by Masternica
Summary: Part of the Harem-verse series. Dipper has believed and her friends are more interested in him.
1. Chapter 1

Harem-Verse: Gravity Falls .

Greetings my friends. Here masternica bringing you the second installment of this series. In this second fic I will explain some details that I did not mention in my previous installment. Well, without further clarification, let's start at once.

Chapter 1: Changes in the town.

Some years had passed since the raromagedon . And things were quite different in Gravity Falls. The earth had joined the so-called Interdimensional Alliance . Which was made up of races from different worlds. What allowed the paranormal beings to come to light. The mackerel of mystery. It was no longer a simple tourist trap but a museum dedicated to the different animals of Gravity Falls.

"Here we have the Gremgoblin ." Said Mabel Pines who was currently taking her uncle Stan's place. Teaching some tourists an exhibition of the monster mentioned above. To which the tourists took photos.

-Excuse Miss mystery. Dipper Pines is in the museum today, "said a child in the crowd. Dipper was a hero for the people since he was in charge of keeping dangerous anomalies under control.

-I do not know. Maybe pull this curtain.-Mabel said doing just that and behind her was her beloved brother. Both twins had changed a lot in these years. Dipper was taller and more muscular now. And he was wearing an outfit like his Uncle Ford. While Mabel was curvaceous with a succulent breasts.

Dipper was a famous gentleman with the Johnson Rock. So he had no problem signing autographs and taking selfies with his fans. And Mabel had no problem collecting a dollar for one of those things. At that moment, a man with blond hair appeared and was missing an eye. It was about Bill. After which raromagedon failed. The other gods made him human as punishment. But it was not so bad. The Pines had given him work and a roof to lodge the only bad thing was that the villagers shot him every time they saw him.

-Excuse me to interrupt you ... -Bill said before someone in the crowd gave him a shot he had to dodge.

\- Excuse me, " said the irrelevant trigger.

-There is no care. I just wanted to tell you that Mayor Noroeste has just called. He wants Dipper to go to his office to help him with something, "said the ex-demon of the dream.

-Well see you later. But do not worry, Mabel has a bunch of freshly signed photos of me. "Man Pines said to what his fans reacted by offering money to a certain shooting star. After a while Dipper arrived at the town hall . After being poor because of his father, Pacifica set out to recover his fortune. She became a successful shareholder and unlike her family she was an exemplary citizen, which eventually led her to become the Mayor of the town.

\- Miss Noroeste. Mr. Pines is already here, "said the Pacifica assistant. Atreves a communicator on his desk.

\- Tell him to pass Martha.-answered the blonde. Then Pacifica could enjoy the beautiful male that was in front of her. Pacifica just like the twins had changed a lot in these years. He had a huge ass that would leave Nicky shameless minaj in addition to a waist wasp and breasts cup D.

-Hello Pacifica. What is the emergency? " Dipper said, to which the village leader responded with a mischievous smile.

-Oh nothing in particular. I just wanted to spend quality time with my favorite twin.-Pacifica said she was a good mayor but like every woman needed to make love to her. And Dipper obviously was not going to refuse. Both lovers embraced and kissed each other but not one, one very sensual and passionate with the tongue. Then the blonde Northwest sat Di pper in a seat in his office and then began to undress in front of him which caused the hero of the village to have an erection. Without wasting time Pacifica took off his pants and was amazed to see the beautiful manhood of Dipper . So big and thick which I do not hesitate to put all the way down her throat. To reach its maximum size. After that, Pacifica did not hesitate to put Dipper's cock inside her tight pussy.

-Oh yeah. This is what I needed .- said Pacifica while riding Dipper's cock moaning like the whore in heat that was. However, Dipper did not take long to activate his libido as well and without hesitation our beloved pine began to wildly fuck his blonde little whore. Nourishing her, sucking her nipples and penetrating her hungry pussy like a Taurus man in heat.

-Di you who are whore.- Dipper said while continuing his mating ritual.

-I'm Pacifica Northwest the slut of the big butt. -The Blonde said between moans.

-And Who do you belong to? - Dipper said like an Alpha male .

-I belong to you my beloved. You and your big cock of Alfa.- Pacifica answered . Who had already reached the climax four times to finally reach it one last time when finally Dipper Download all your seed in it .

After that Dipper gently cleaned the excess Semen in the privacy of her lover and then helped her to dress again.

-Thanks for everything Paci . Call me if you want to see me again. " Dipper said goodbye.

-Oh will call my beloved thousands of times.-said the mayor of Gravity falls .

End for now.

Well I hope you liked it, Thanks for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harem-Verse: Gravity Falls .

Well here I am again. I apologize for the poor translation of the previous chapter. I'll make sure to ruin it this time. By the way if there is any perverted reader out there. I'm sure this chapter will like it. Well no more to clarify let's start.

Chapter 2: The women's committee of Dipper Pines.

It was a day like any other. For the mystery twins. Mabel was busy tending visitors to the mystery hut while her beloved brother was attending an emergency involving the lake monster and a toothache.

-Well, that thing if I was in a bad mood- the heroic man said as he left the lake with the rotten tooth that took the monster.

-Sandra Jimenez from the local newscast Is it safe to fish in the lake again? -Said a journalist.

-Of course the Gobblenwonker really hates the taste of humans. And unlike white sharks it is able to perfectly distinguish its food.-said the young pines. Then everyone began to victor Dipper for saving them again. The journalists took their photos and went on with their routine. At that time Dipper received a message from Mabel

\- Dear Dipper Pacifica wants you to go to your office for you know that. - said the message he had received. Dipper was not in the mood to fuck but did not want to disappoint Pacifica. As always, Dipper was on time for his appointment. Martha once gave notice to her employer and she returned to authorize her entry. But great was the surprise of Dipper to be not only with Pacifica but also with Wendy, Tambry and Candy.

-Good morning. Mr. Pines, ready to receive your reward for your valuable services.-said the Northwest mayor.

-I'm sure you're a little confused friend. You'll see Miss blonde. She realized that your precious meat mast is too much for her alone, "said a certain wood girl.

-If you invited us to form a special commission to ensure your sexual pleasure. Preceded by her obviously.-said Gothic woman.

-Dipper dear. Just sit down and let us take care of the rest, "said the adorable Korean. Sitting down to his beloved pine tree on a sofa that Pacifica had in his office. After that beauty. They took Dipper's clothes and were amazed to see the perfect man before them. Wendy and Pacifica started giving Dipper's cock a nice blowjob, while Candy and Tambry lovingly licked her nipples to increase their ecstasy.

-Dipper's nipples are very tasty.-said the gothic woman.

-Dipper. I love you. "Candy said with that tender look that distinguished her so much. Once Dipper's penis was erect enough. The girls undressed and let him choose who would be the first to fornicate with the god of sex that was Dipper pines.

In the end Candy's adorable plea made everyone pity her. By having the majestic cock of her beloved inside of her, Candy felt in paradise it was as if she were a beautiful angel. I would have chosen her to be her consort. The way Dipper fucked her was strong and at the same time delicate. The Korean put expressions worthy of a hentai. After multiple orgasms, Dipper inserts Candy's intimacy. The second was Pacifica the mayor of Gravity Falls was the most addicted to Dipper's cock. No other man could satisfy her with how tight her privacy was. She, unlike candy, was more masochistic. She loved to feel Dipper's strong hands spanking or pinch your sensitive nipples. It did not take long for me to cum and when Dipper finally inserted it I was already exhausted.

For their part Wendy and Tambry had taken their turn at the same time. Using a magical trick that Mabel gave them they duplicated the cock of their beloved allowing them to fuck them in a rich sandwich while they were sharing a sensual lesbian kiss. After a couple of orgasms Dipper I insert them.

\- Thanks for all girls. If you want more just let me know, "said Knight Pines before leaving.

End for now...

Well I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harem-Verse: Gravity Falls.

Greetings to all my fanfiction friends. Today concludes this Gravity Falls fanfic. You will see how this series covers many fics. Then they are not very long. Well no more to clarify let's start.

Chapter 3: The twins' birthday.

All normal in Gravity Falls. A Mantaur out there and some gnome's thieves by beech. Nothing that our favorite paranormal investigator could not solve.

-Thank you for your help Dipper. It's the fourth time this week that the Gnomes try to steal me, "said Linda Susan.

"You're welcome. If you need me, just call the mystery shack." Dipper said goodbye. While driving Stan's old car, Dipper wondered why there have been so many creature attacks lately. First a Mantaur started a fight in a bar. Then the unicorns were ripping off tourists in the woods. And now the gnomes tried to steal Linda Susan's cakes. Well the truth was not important this occasion. Once I get to the mystery shack. Dipper noticed strange shadows in the windows, fearing the worst. Dipper took out one of Ford's weapons and burst into the hut. But instead of finding an ambush he found his beloved harem. Dressed as Playboy girls. But instead of just having bunnies there was also a kitten and a dog (Wendy and Tambry).

-Girls To what do I owe this pleasant surprise? - Dipper said to his lovers responded with a mischievous giggle.

-Ay Dipper, What a fool, today is your birthday. - said Candy then Dipper remembered that it was indeed the last day of summer. But he and his sister had not prepared anything or that was what he believed.

-you will see. Mabel paid some creatures of the forest to keep you occupied, so we could prepare this surprise. By the way if you ask where is Mabel? She and Bill are having their own party. You already know that demons are masochists by nature, "explained Wendy.

-Well, I do not know if it's my perverted side or because I want to disappoint you. But it's okay to do this, "said Dipper while his beloved harem sat him in the recliner chair they had bought for the occasion.

-Good. the first thing on the list for this birthday is the treatment of breasts.-said Pacifica.

"Breasts Treatment?" Said Dipper to what his Harem responded by removing his suits revealing his sensual figure. Then Wendy and Tambry brought their breasts to Dipper's face. While Pacifica and Candy used their breasts to embrace the penis of their beloved in a titjod affectionate.

Dipper felt in paradise. He was not sure why but the female breasts was something that he loved so much he felt like a baby boy. In the loving arms of his mother. What it showed Sucking the breasts of Wendy and her goth friend. And also for the fact that his cock was fully erect.

-Very good girls. Now each of us can have a love session with Dipper. Dipper you are allowed to do anything you want during these sessions.-explain Pacifica. And he did it during each session Dipper did everything he wanted with them to peñiscar her nipples, massage the clitoris, kiss them and penetrate their intimacies that was what they liked most.

-Oh my love, keep penetrating me, like the whore I am.-were some of the words that Dipper's maidens used to express their love and devotion to their beautiful cock. That day Dipper let out all his seed inside his Harem. If it were not for the contraceptives that they had taken Gravity Falls would celebrate a polygamous wedding.

-Well, girls, it was a great party. Now that you think if we eat cake, "said the blonde woman. Concluding to if the best party that Dipper Pines had had.

End...

Well I hope you liked it. Now before leaving I must remind you that this is a series of fics somewhat long and therefore the fics themselves are somewhat short. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


End file.
